Currently, demand for high-quality mobile voice and messaging capabilities regardless of location continues to grow. However, given the ubiquitous nature of communication devices, many mobile operators may have coverage gaps in areas of their network. For example, there may be gaps in coverage areas in buildings, or basements of homes or the like to name a few. Additionally, many mobile operators may desire to expand their coverage areas for providing communication services to users. However, expanding coverage areas may be costly.
As such, it may be beneficial to provide a mechanism for increasing coverage areas of network operators to accommodate consumer demand and alleviate network bandwidth strains while minimizing costs.